Remember!
by First Of The Fallen
Summary: Vergil thinks about his life!


Love. A four letter work that Vergil never expected to pain him so much. He never thought he would fall in love. Yet, here he was, pure in love to a beautiful woman he had met in Temen-Ni-Gru. Vergil sat on the edge of his bed. Lady behind him sleeping. Vergil turned around and smiled at her sleeping figure. After he had been rescued by Dante after Dante defeated Mundus. He had gone back to Devil May Cry and staying with Dante and Trish until Nero and Kyrie came for a visit and it revealed that he had a long lost son. They reconciled and Vergil got Yamato from the silver haired youth. He missed the blade more than anything. After another few months a woman had visited Devil May Cry in the middle of the night. Dante and Trish were asleep. Vergil stayed up still polishing Yamato's blade back to a perfect sheen. It took Vergil a while to find out who she was. Arkham's daughter, the woman he ordered to be killed. They had found each other again. Vergil and Lady talked long into the night. She eventually fell asleep on the couch. Her massive Kaliha Ann laying across her lap. Vergil picked it up and placed it on Dante's desk. The next morning, Dante got a hell of a wake up call. Trish pushed him out of his bed. Dante came in the front of the shop and was beyond suprised to see both Lady and Vergil asleep almost in each others arms. He summoned Trish and whispered.

"Go get the camera, we can blackmail them later." Trish went in the back of the shop and returned with a small disposable camera. They took several pictures. Needless to say when Vergil, it was not a pretty sight. Lady woke up from all the noise and began to yell, shutting both of the sons of Sparda up immediately. Dante tried to look innocent, while Vergil just crossed his arms not bothing to plead. Lady continued to yell at them saying that she had to wake up to that after walking for three full days.

Six Months Later. Vergil and lady sat at small cafe enjoying each others company while sipping on coffee. Lady had forgiven the both Dante and Vergil. It took a while for her to forgive Vergil when she learned who he was and that he was the one who tried to kill her in Temen-Ni-Gru. Vergil was suprised he had become so close to a human. He was never close to even his family. When Sparda and Eva were still alive, he devoted most of his time to reading, studying, and practicing swordplay. While Dante played with the various pets he had claimed. Vergil always thought he brother was slightly strange.

"So, Vergil, why did you want to kill your own brother, not to mention open the gate to the demon world and unleash hell?" Lady asked carefully, making sure that he didn't offend the son of Sparda in anyway. Vergil put his head in his hand and thought. He never thought about it. A reason popped into his head.

"The reason is, I wanted all the power to compensate for not being able to save her when I was little. I thought that if I was stronger I could have saved her," Vergil answered honestly. Lady had a look of remorse in her eye.

"I am sorry to hear that."

"It's ok, I know now that even killing Dante and taking the Sparda. It wouldn't have bought her back." Vergil said laying on each work heavily. Making sure Lady knew what he was talking about. Lady nodded and went back to drinking her luke warm coffee.

A Year Later. Vergil smiled brightly as Lady walked down the aisle. His black suit feeling heavy on his body. Dante and Nero behind him, serving as the best men. Trish and Kyrie were serving as the bride's maids. Lady reached Vergil her beautiful face still hidden behind her veil. Vergil and Lady both faced the pastor as their wedding began. Dante and Nero both had perverted smirks on their faces. After half an hour of preaching the pastor finally said the ending

"Do you, Vergil, take Lady to be your wife, to have and to hold," The perverted grins on Dantes face amplified. Vergil smirked at his brother. "To love and protect, in sickness and health, for richer, for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"Of course," Vergil said. Lady smiled and rolled her eyes. The pastor turned toward Lady.

"Do you, Lady, take Vergil to be your husband, to have and to hold," Trish and Kyrie giggled at this Lady smirked at them also. "To love and protect, in sickness and health, for richer, for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Lady said happily, having the biggest smile on her face that she ever had, moreso than if she had remet her mother.

"You may now kiss the bride," The pastor finished. Vergil and Lady faced each other. Both of them smiled brightly and Vergil carefully lifted Lady's veil. He pulled her into a soul shattering kiss. A series of aww's were heard and Kyrie, Trish, Dante, and Nero all clapped. Vergil and Lady broke apart, still smiling. They ran down the isle, going to the rest of their lives.

Nine Months Later. Lady lay in the delivery room after giving birth to their first child. He had white hair of his father and his mothers eyes. He was the most beautiful thing Vergil had ever seen. Lady was sleeping. Dante and Trish came in the room to see the sleeping child, nestled in Vergil's arms. Even Trish had to congratulate Vergil on such a beautiful child. Vergil kissed Lady's forehead and a nurse came in to put the sleeping child with the other children in another room.

"Seven Months Later. Vergil stared down at the sleeping form of his wife. Still sitting on the edge of his bed. Their seven month old son sleeping peacefully in another room of Vergil's mansion. Vergil got up and gently climbed in bed making sure not to disturb his beautiful wife's beauty sleep. She was extremely cranky when she didn't have her beauty sleep. He kissed her forehead and put his head down on his pillow. Almost immediately falling asleep. Lady smiled and put her arm around her husbands powerful body. She rested her head on his bare chest. Falling asleep with a smile on her face.

_Sorry if this was completely pointless I just had to write it. Tell me what you think._


End file.
